Hetalia: Adventure in Rintis Island!
by Shaby-chan
Summary: Malaysia cemas karena rumor yang beredar mengenai Alien dan Bocah berkekuatan super di Pulau Rintis sehingga meminta tolong pada kakaknya, Indonesia untuk membantunya menyelidiki. Tapi apa jadinya bila nation lain juga ikut? OC Male! Malay dan Indo, summary dan cerita hancur, RnR?
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**Hetalia: Adventure in Rintis Island!**

 **Argh… maafkan saya readers! Bukannya lanjutin fic, malah bikin fic baru yang menambah daftar deadline fanfic yang dibikin! Mau gimana lagi, ide baru terus bermunculan… -_-"**

 **Entahlah ada yang mau baca atau gak. Ini cuma fanfic iseng jadi ceritanya agak ancur karena kubuat secara spontan.**

 **Disc: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

 **Hetalia-Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Warning: OC Indo dan Malay, OOC akut, Typo(s), X-over Hetalia-Axis Powers &BoBoiBoy, Gaje max, summary dan cerita hancur, dll.**

 **Genre: Adventure, Friendship, sisanya menyesuaikan.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 :Prologue**

"Umm… Indonesia…" panggil Malaysia.

"Hmm? Kenapa Malaysia?" tanya Indonesia pada Malaysia yang notabene adalah adiknya.

Kali ini mereka bertemu setelah World Meeting selesai. Tak ada yang special, hanya England dan France yang kembali bertengkar serta usul aneh America mengenai mengatasi global warming.

"Kau ingin protes padaku mengenai kabut asap kebakaran hutan yang sampai mengganggu negaramu akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Indonesia curiga, "Asal aku tahu, menanganinya tidak mudah! Ada banyak sekali titik api dan sulit sekali memadamkannya! Berharap saja hujan segera turun agar—"

"Yah memang sih aku kesal dengan kabut asap tersebut…" kata Malaysia memotong dengan lirih, "Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan!" lanjutnya cepat-cepat menambahkan.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat cemas. Akhir-akhir ini aku mendengar berbagai isu aneh mengenai Pulau Rintis. Ada yang bilang kalau telah ada alien disana dan berencana untuk menguasai bumi, lalu ada juga rumor yang mengatakan kalau kini disana terdapat seorang bocah berkekuatan super yang melawan alien dan melawan kejahatan, dan berbagai rumor lain yang tak kupahami…" jelas Malaysia panjang lebar.

"Karena itu, aku mau meminta tolong padamu untuk membantuku menyelidiki kebenaran dari rumor itu! Siapa tahu kita bisa mencegah sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan, seperti kalau alien itu mau menguasai dunia!" lanjutnya.

"Um… sebenarnya aku tak begitu paham. Tapi kalau mengenai alien, kenapa kau tidak minta tolong America saja yang punya hubungan dengan alien?" tanya Indonesia yang tahu kalau America memiliki teman alien bernama Tony.

Malaysia tampak ragu, "Se… sebenarnya aku ingin menyampaikan hal ini waktu World Meeting. Tapi aku takut, karena ada isu yang mengatakan kalau bocah itu mendapat kekuatan super dari sebuah robot milik alien yang berkhianat dan kini menjadi temannya, sehingga kalau negara besar seperti America tahu mengenai hal tersebut…" dia tampak berhenti sejenak, tapi Indonesia paham apa yang dia maksud.

"…mereka akan menculik robot tersebut lalu akan menggunakannya untuk hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan." Kata Indonesia melanjutkan. Malaysia mengangguk.

Indonesia tampak berpikir sejenak, "Uhm… mungkin kalau hanya menyelidiki sepertinya tidak masalah. Ditambah lagi kalau isu alien memang benar lalu dia mulai menyerang, aku yang akan kena dampaknya setelah kau Malaysia." Gumamnya, "Oke, akan kubantu semampuku."

"Syukurlah! Terima kasih, Indonesia!" kata Malaysia, "Untuk amannya, jangan beritahu siapapun!" lanjutnya mengingatkan.

Setelah pembicaraan pendek mengenai kapan dan dimana mereka akan melaksanakan rencana itu, mereka pun berpisah.

.

"Vee~" tiba tiba pintu di depan koridor tempat Indonesia dan Malaysia bicara terbuka, menampakkan wajah Italy yang tampak ketakutan, "Isu alien? Penyelidikan? Apa jangan-jangan… kejadian 'Noppera **(1)** ' akan terulang lagi vee~?" gumamnya gemetaran. Tampaknya dia tak sengaja menguping.

"HUWAAA! Aku harus beritahu Doitsu vee~!" serunya ketakutan sambil berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

 **TBC or DISCONTINUED or DELETE**

* * *

 **(1) Di cerita 'Hetalia the Movie: Paint it, White!', Noppera adalah nama alien yang menyerang Bumi dan mengubah segalanya menjadi putih serta mengubah manusia menjadi makhluk seperti mereka. Selengkapnya bisa nonton sendiri~**

 **Yah, jelaslah ini fanfic iseng jadinya pendek. Ada kemungkinan DISCONTINUED karena pemikiran keseluruhan cerita belum matang jadi perlu waktu lama buat nemuin alur dan jalan ceritanya. Ditambah lagi saya mesti ngurusin tiga fanfic saya yang sempat terbelengkelai akibat penyakit malas…**

 **Silahkan review, itupun kalau ada yang mau baca fanfic ancur seperti ini.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Friend and Plan

**DUH… Entah kenapa saya gatel nulis ini fic. Dasar anak bandel, bukannya belajar buat UAS malah nulis! Ngetiknya ngebut soalnya besok gak boleh megang PC, harus belajar buat UAS TT_TT Jadi buat yang nunggu fic lain, harap bersabar…**

 **Thanks buat** _Silver Celestia , Syifa,Chained Feathers, Zeesuke Hikaru,_ **dan** _Gadis Tanpa Warna_ **atas reviewnya!**

 **Balesan Review:**

Syifa: Fanfic absurd ini kamu bilang menarik? Makasih….

 **Disc: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

 **Hetalia-Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **OC: Indonesia a.k.a Doni Nusa Budiono © Seidoo Reiki**

 **Malaysia a.k.a Zahrin Aiman ©** **Kallua-Zeruk** ** & ****Rupyon**

 **Warning: OC Indo dan Malay, OOC akut, Typo(s), X-over Hetalia-Axis Powers &BoBoiBoy, Gaje max, summary dan cerita hancur, Human Name! dalam percakapan di tempat umum, dll.**

 **Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Humor (gagal),** nyerempet **Fantasy, Action, dll.**

 **Human name OC: Indonesia:** **Doni Nusa Budiono**

 **Malaysia:** **Zahrin Aiman**

 **.**

 **Beberapa hari kemudian /di Penginapan** latar tempat atau waktu cerita

 **DEG!** Efek suara

' _Waduh, bisa gawat…'_ bicara dalam hati.

"Jangan-jangan…" bicara biasa

DLL.

 **klo nemuin yang lain lagi pikir aja sendiri *dihajar readers***

* * *

 **Chapter 2 :New Friend and Plan**

 **Beberapa hari kemudian…**

"Ah… akhirnya sampai juga di Pulau Rintis!" seru Indonesia lega sambil melangkah keluar peron diikuti Malaysia di belakangnya.

"Hei In—maksudku, Doni! Kita ke sini bukan untuk liburan, lah!" seru Malaysia mengingatkan.

Beberapa hari setelah perencanaan pendek di World Meeting, Indonesia dan Malaysia pun berangkat bersama ke Pulau Rintis menggunakan kereta api dengan satu tujuan: mengungkap kebenaran dari keberadaan alien dan bocah berkekuatan super di Pulau Rintis.

"Aku tahu, kok! Tapi Ma—Zahrin, memang apa benar disini yang katanya ada alien?" tanya Indonesia sambil memperhatikan sekeliling, "Tampaknya semua berjalan normal…."

"Aku—" kata-kata Malaysia terputus saat perhatian mereka berdua tertuju pada rombongan turis asing yang lewat di depan mereka yang tampaknya berasal dari gerbong yang berbeda.

"Vee~ jadi tempat ini terancam oleh alien ya? Mudah-mudahan disini jualan pasta vee~"

"Bersikaplah seperti turis, Feli!"

"Ludwig-san, tetaplah tenang."

"Yosh, karena aku HERO, mari kita lakukan penyelidikan alien sekarang!"

"Bloody hell! Jangan ngomong keras-keras, Alfred!"

"Jujur, sebagai turis penampilan kalian hancur sekali."

"Jadi sekarang Malaysia udah punya sistem Maglev, da?"

"Aiyah, kita terlalu mencolok aru!"

Tunggu, mereka kan….

"EEEHHHHH?!" Seru Indonesia dan Malaysia serempak kaget. Bagaimana bisa para Axis dan Allies bisa ada di sini? Dan lagi, mereka bicara dalam bahasa Melayu yang fasih!?

 **(A/N: berhubung Author gak bisa bahasa Melayu, anggap saja mereka bicara dalam bahasa Melayu ya…)**

Suara mereka membuat para nation menengok ke arah mereka.

"Uwaaah… bahkan Melayu bersaudara ada disini! Kalau begini penyelidikan akan bertambah mudah vee~" kata Italy dengan santainya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu It—Feliciano, kenapa… kalian ada disini?" tanya Malayia berusaha pulih dari syok, "Jangan-jangan…"

"ADA YANG MENGUPING PEMBICARAAN KAMI?!" seru Indonesia tak bisa menahan diri.

"Yah… mungkin secara tidak sengaja…" jawab Germany,"Waktu itu Feli tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan kalian lalu langsung memberitahuku sambil menangis ketakutan."

"Akhirnya Ludwig-san memberitahu kami lalu semua sepakat untuk melakukan penyelidikan secara rahasia." Lanjut Japan. Datang berisik-berisik dibilang rahasia? #plakk

"Ngomong-ngomong… bagaimana kalian bisa berbicara dalam bahasa Melayu?" tanya Malaysia, "Kalau Doni lain karena bahasanya tak jauh beda sehingga mudah menguasainya. Tapi kalian? Rasanya sulit dipercaya kalian bisa menguasainya hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari…."

"Mulanya kami juga berusaha menguasai bahasa melayu sebisanya mengingat bocah superhero itu adalah wargamu da…" jawab Rusia, "Namun Kiku menemukan cara agar kami bisa bicara sefasih ini da, kolkol."

"Hah?! Kiku… ?!"

Japan lalu mengeluarkan sebuah jelly bewarna kecoklatan dengan titik-titik hitam, "Se… sebenarnya aku menemukan ini terjatuh di jalan di tempatku. Bungkusnya tertulis 'Konyaku Penerjemah', siapapun yang memakannya akan mampu menguasai bahasa apapun tanpa mempelajarinya." Jelasnya.

"Lalu aku putuskan akan menggunakannya untuk situasi ini. Dengan begini kami mampu berkomunikasi dengan bocah superhero itu dengan mudah." Lanjutnya.

.

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain di daerah Jepang…**

"Doraemon, dari tadi kamu cari apa sih?"

"Konyaku Penerjemahku hilang Nobita. Sudah kucari kemana-mana tidak ketemu."

"Sudahlah Doraemon. Kamu kan bisa beli lagi di abad ke-22."

.

 **Back to Rintis Island**

"Doni, Zahrin, jangan kaku begitu vee~ Mari kita selidiki bersama vee~" ajak Italy dengan polosnya tanpa melihat wajah Indonesia dan Malaysia yang kusut.

"Aiyah, sebaiknya kita bicarakan hal ini di tempat lain seperti penginapan atau semacamnya aru…" kata China tiba-tiba, "Kita terlalu menarik banyak perhatian, aru!"

Benar sih… sekarang saat ini banyak orang yang menatap aneh mereka. Entah heran, bingung, atau kagum(?).

"Baiklah, mari kita cari penginapan!" seru America, "Namun Doni dan Zahrin harus ikut bersama kita!"

"Eeeh?! Kenapa?!" seru Indonesia kaget campur kesal, "Kami hanya ingin melkukan penyelidikan berdua saja!"

"Ooh… jadi kalian hanya ingin berdua saja?" tanya France menggoda, "Jangan-jangan… ah, aku tak menyangka kalian tertarik pada _incest—_ "

"ENAK SAJA! Kami masih normal tahu!/lah!" seru Indonesia dan Malaysia serempak tak terima.

"Masih normal atau tidak, yang penting kalian ikut saja da… kolkolkol~" kata Rusia sambil menepuk bahu mereka.

 **DEG!** Bulu kuduk mereka langsung berdiri, "Ah… B-baiklah…"

* * *

Yah, walau dengan raut muka kesal, akhirnya Indonesia dan Malaysia terpaksa ikut dengan mereka. _'Mungkin ini rasanya jadi Trio Baltic ya…'_ batin mereka.

Setelah sampai di penginpan dan menyewa dua kamar (satu kamar untuk 5 orang), mereka pun berkumpul di salah satu kamar untuk membahas rencana penyelidikan. (berhubung kamar adalah tempat pribadi, jadi mereka bisa saling memanggil dengan nama nation mereka)

"So, kita akan membahas rencana penyelidikan alien!" kata America memulai pembahasan, "Pertama-tama, kita semua sudah tahu tujuan kita melakukan hal ini. Yaitu, agar kejadian 'Noppera' tidak terulang lagi!"

"Tunggu dulu America, apa itu 'Noppera'?" tanya Malaysia.

"Memangnya ada hubungannya dengan rencana kita?" tanya Indonesia.

"Indonesia-san dn Malaysia-san tidak tahu?" kata Japan heran. Yaah, maklum saja. Mereka pasti sudah berubah duluan jadi Noppera waktu invasi jadi mereka tak ingat apa-apa.

"Etoo… ceritanya agak panjang…" kata England ragu, "Tapi mungkin kalian harus tahu."

England pun menceritakan bagaimana invasi Noppera melumpuhkan kekuatan militer mereka dengan mudah, mengubah hampir seluruh bumi menjadi bewarna putih, mengubah manusia menjadi 'Noppera' yang seperti boneka polos tanpa wajah, serta usaha mereka melawan Noppera.

"… dan kami semua nyaris saja berubah menjadi Noppera jika seandainya Italy tidak menggaambar wajah untuk mereka…" cerita England.

"Hhh… cerita yang aneh sih…" gumam Malaysia, "Tapi cara mereka menyerang sangat mengerikan. Aku jadi mengerti kenapa kalian begitu serius menanggapi—"

"Ooh! Rupanya makhluk itu yang dimaksud mbak Kunti?!" seru Indonesia tiba-tiba, "Temanku Mbak Kunti pernah cerita mengenai makhluk aneh yang mirip cerita England. Mbak Kunti bersama makhluk gaib hmpir membentuk PGMG (Pasukan Gerilya Makhluk Gaib) untuk menyerang mereka tapi mendadak semua kembali seperti semula." Lanjutnya bercerita. Mungkin serangan Noppera gak mempan kali ya sama makhluk gaib?

"Aduh… Indon, mau sampai kapan kamu percaya dengan makhluk seperti itu?" tanya Malaysia geleng-geleng kepala.

"Biarin." Ujar Indonesia cuek.

"Hei, berhenti menbahas Noppera!" seru Germany yang menyadari pembahasan mulai OOT, "Sekarang, kita harus tahu mengenai dugaan seperti apa alien dan bocah superhero itu!"

"Nah, kalau soal alien aku sudah tahu!" seru America sambil menyalakan laptopnya, "Temanku Tony sudah menemukan jenis alien yang kemungkinan besar adalah yang kita cari!"

Layar laptop pun langsung menanyangkan video yang mirip video dokumentasi.

" _Bangsa alien kotak tinggal di Planet Ata Ta Tiga yang berbentuk kotak, berbeda dari planet lainnya yang lazimnya berbentuk bulat. Berada di gugus galaksi *** dan sistem keplanetan ke-***. Mereka memliki ciri fisik berkulit hijau, berkepala kotak, dan memiliki dua sungut berujung kotak di kepalanya dengan tinggi tubuh yang bervariasi…."_

"Uwahh… serba kotak!" celetuk Indonesia.

"… _Teknologi di Planet Ata Ta Tiga sangat maju karena mereka menggunakan energi kokoa yang merupakan umber energi terkuat…"_

"Ppfff…. Kokoa?!" seru England sambil menahan tawa, "Sumber energi macam apa itu?!"

"… _Namun dikrenakan teknologi yang terlampau maju menyebabkan lingkungan planet tersebut menjadi beracun sehingga beragam tanaman seperti kokoa mati. Bangsa alien kotak mampu bertahan hidup dikarenakan mereka tidak mempunyai hidung sehingga tak perlu menghirup gas beracun di planetnya…"_

"Oh… sungguh kasihan…" lirih France, "Walau dengan begitu mereka mampu bertahan hidup, tapi kasihan mereka tak memiliki hidung tampan sepertiku."

"Hmm… jadi mungkin itu motif mereka datang ke bumi."gumam Germany, "Mengingat tanaman kokoa cukup banyak, pasti mereka mengincarnya…"

"Hieeee… aku takut vee~" kata Italy sambil memegang bendera putihnya.

"Tunggu. Jika para alien itu mengincar kokoa –atau dengan kata lain coklat- kenapa mereka tidak ke tempat Swizerland-san saja?" tanya Japan sambil menyebut personifikasi Swizerland, "Bukannya dia sangat terkenal krena produk coklatnya? Tapi kenapa mereka berfokus ke Malaysia saja?"

"Hei Japan, apa kau lupa tempatnya terdapat 'barrier'? Noppera saja tak mampu menembusnya." Jelas England pendek.

"JADI! Setelah jenis alien sudah kita ketahui, sekarang kita harus tahu seperti apa bocah superhero itu!" seru America semangat. Kalau menyangkut 'hero' America pasti semangat bukan?

"Malayia, karena kau yang paling tahu mengenai mereka, jelaskan pada kami!" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Malaysia.

' _Apa boleh buat…'_ batin Malayia pasrah, _'Mudah-mudahan hal yang kutakutkan tak terjadi, lah…'_

Perlahan Malysia mulai menjelaskan, "Umm… kalau tak salah, rumor itu mengatakan bocah uperhero itu berjumlah 5 orang. 3 laki-laki dan 2 perempuan…"

"Oo~ perempuan…" kata France senang.

"Mereka masih bocah, git!" seru England.

"… yang pertama, bernama Boboiboy. Dia mempunyai kekuatan 3 elemen alam:Tanah Angin, dan Petir. Selain itu dia mampu berpecah menjadi 3 klon yang mewakili tiap elemen yang dimilikinya…"

"Agak mengingatkanku dengan tokoh buatan Japan…"gumam Indonesia, "Berarti dia pasti yang terkuat!"

"… yang kedua, bernama Yaya. Dia mempunya kekuatan terbang, pukulan kuat, dan mengangkat barang-barang berat…"

"UWAAH! KEREEEN!" teriak America kagum, "Seperti Superman! Atau perlu kusebut dia Supergirl!"

"Sepertinya dia gadis yang kuat vee~" gumam Italy.

"… yang ketiga, bernama Ying. Dia mempunyai kekuatan berlri cepat. Seperti tokoh Fla*h buatan America…"

"Kekuatan yang hebat…" ujar France, "Aku jadi ingin melihat bagaimana anggunnya rambutnya berkibar saat ia berlari…"

"Sudah kubilang mereka masih bocah, France!" tegur England kesal.

"… yang keempat, bernama Gopal. Dia mempunyai kekuatan mengubah sesuatu menjadi makanan…"

"Mengubah menjadi makanan ya?" gumam Germany sambil mencatat, "Kekuatan yang tampaknya ramah lingku—"

 **BRAK!** Kata-kata Germany terputus saat tiba-tiba Japan menjatuhkan buku catatannya dengan wajah shock dan ketakutan.

"Vee~ Japan kenapa vee~?" tanya Italy cemas.

"P-prinsip ke-kekuatan anak itu… s-sama… dengan N-noppera…" jawab Japan gagap.

"VEE!? HWAA! Menakutkan sekali vee~!" teriak Italy ketakutan.

"Gawat! Berarti senjataku bisa diubahnya menjadi makanan!" teriak America panik.

"Aiyah! Berarti dia bisa mengubah kita semua menjadi makanan aruuu!" teriak China panik.

Seisi ruangan pun mulai gaduh dengan suara kepanikan.

"Te… tenang dulu! Rumor belum tentu benar, lah!" kata Malaysia berusaha menenangkan situasi. _'Bisa gawat kalau mereka menganggap superhero itu ancaman! Mereka akan berusaha untuk melenyapkannya!'_ batinnya. "Yang penting kita cari tahu dulu! Mereka pasti tak punya niat jahat seperti Noppera, lah!"

Akhirnya setelah berusaha selama beberapa menit, kepanikan mereka pun berhasil diredakan.

"Hmm…. Yang penting kita pastikan dulu da…" kata Rusia yang sudah mulai tenang, "Malaysia. Masih ada satu orang lagi yang belum kau sebut, da."

"Ah iya."kata Malaysia baru ingat, "Yang terakhir namanya Fang. Dia mempunyai kekuatan bayangan. Dia bisa membentuk bayangan dalam bentuk nyata dan bervariai. Seperti Elang, Harimau, bahkan Naga."

"Aiyah, dia bisa membentuk Naga?!" seru China kagum, "Dia pasti sangata kuat, aru!"

"Kekuatan bayangan ya?" kata Rusia, "Sepertinya aku cocok dengan kekuatan itu da~"

 **DEG!** Atmosfer ruangan mendadak menjadi tegang, _'Waduh, bisa gawat kalau bocah bernama Fang itu jatuh ke tangan Rusia…'_ batin setiap orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Ah… setelah ini, ba… bagaimana rencana penyelidikannya?" tanya Indonesia membuka topik baru.

"Hmm…" Germany tampak berpikir, "Mungkin karena alien itu mengincar kokoa, berarti alien itu mencuri atau memeras penjual coklat di sekitar sini. Kita bisa tanyakan itu pada mereka..."

"… Mengenai bocah superhero itu, kita akan tanyakan pada warga di sekitar sini. Mereka pasti cukup dikenal mengingat predikat mereka sebagai superhero…" lanjutnya menjelaskan.

"OKEEE! Mari kita selidiki sekarang!" teriak America sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"America-san, kurasa kita lakukan penyelidikan itu besok saja." Usul Japan, "Hari sudah mulai gelap. Lebih baik kita istirahat untuk mengumpulkan tenaga."

"AKu setuju dengan Japan." Sahut England, "Kebetulan besok hari minggu, jadi besok adalah waktu yang tepat."

"Hhh… apa boleh buat. Padahal aku ingin bertemu dengan gadis Supergirl itu…" kata America kecewa, "Ya sudah. Sampai disini saja pembahasannya…" lanjutnya sambil menutup rapat tak resmi tersebut.

"Kalau begitu aku tidur duluan ya!" kata Indonesia sambil merebhkan diri di kasur.

"Hei Indon! Kita tidur di kamar yang satunya lagi lah!" tegur Malaysia.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Jadi pangkalan kita di bumi sudah selesai dibangun?"

"Sudah tuan, dibangun di pulau terpencil yang jauh dari jalur kendaraan manusia bumi."

"Bagus. Jadi sesuai rencana kita, kita akan menduduki bumi dengan memusnahkan manusia menggunakan 'itu' bukan?"

"Betul tuan. Ejo jo menemukan keberadaan 'itu' ketika membaca beragam dokumen tua setelah pulang dalam keadaan sekarat."

"Tapi 'itu' sudah lama sekali tersegel bukan? Bagaimana caranya agar 'itu' bisa kita gunakan?"

"Menurut Ejo jo, segel 'itu' bisa dibuka dengan mengunakan energi elemen alam yang sangat besar tuan."

"Kalau begitu pertama-tama kita haru mendpatkan 'mereka' ya?"

"Ya, yaitu Bola Kuasa… dan, Boboiboy…"

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** Meet Boboiboy, a Superhero and his friend (first)

 **A/N: Hehe, Boboiboy belum muncul ya… baru chap depan~ *dilempar sandal***

 **Oh iya, yang masih bingung tampang Indo dan Malay bisa lihat disini (ilangin spasinya dan ubah ... menjadi ce o em -com-) dan BUKAN PUNYA SAYA!:**

 **Indo : seidooreiki . deviantart ... / art / OC- Indonesia- 204202416**

 **Malay: kallua-zeruk. deviantart. ... / art / OC- Malaysia- 164673721** atau **malaysia-kun . deviantart . com**

 **Kombinasi yang aneh? Gak cocok? Biar anti mainstream *ketularan Juki***

 **Kenapa saya tambahin 'lah' dalam dialog Malaysia? Karena… baca baik-baik di linknya. Pasti ngerti deh *dihajar massa***

 **Btw, enakan para Nation dipanggil 'Kak' atau 'Paman' oleh BBB dkk?**

 **Thanks udah menyempatkan diri baca fanfic absurd ini And the last…**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
